Naquele Setembro
by coffee and cookies
Summary: Um passado. Uma história mal resolvida. Um homem. Duas mulheres. Por quanto tempo um amor pode sobreviver congelado ? É exatamente isso o que ele vai tentar descobrir !
1. Prólogo

**NAQUELE SETEMBRO**

**_Beta-reader: LannyLuck_  
**

_"Eu não consigo me lembrar o que deu errado setembro passado  
Embora eu tenha certeza de que você me lembraria se precisasse_

_Nosso amor era confortável e tão à vontade  
Ela é perfeita, sem defeitos.  
Ou pelo menos é o que dizem_

_Ela pensa que eu não posso ver o sorriso que ela está fingindo  
E faz poses para fotos que não estão sendo tiradas  
Eu amava você  
De calça de moletom cinza  
Sem maquiagem, tão perfeita  
_

_Nosso amor era confortável e tão à vontade  
Ela é perfeita  
Sem defeitos  
Mas eu não estou impressionado  
Eu quero você de volta. "_

_Confortable - John Mayer._

_

* * *

  
_

Eram seis e meia da manhã quando o despertador em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira começou a tocar. Com a visão ainda embaçada pelo sono, ela olhou para o visor do pequeno aparelho, verificando sem esperança se já estava mesmo na hora de se levantar. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, lutando com todas as suas forças contra toda a sua preguiça rotineira. Levantou-se após uns dez minutos e com passos largos e cansados, ela se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Deixou-se relaxar por alguns instantes, sentindo a água quente invadir o seu corpo. Ela precisava daquilo. Ela merecia aquilo. Principalmente naquele dia. "O dia mais triste do ano", pensou ela consigo mesma. Quinze de abril, o seu aniversário. Minu, naquele exato momento, acabava de completar trinta anos e tudo o que ela realmente queria era esquecer que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Instantaneamente, ela começou a reviver em um flash-back todos os momentos importantes em sua vida. Desde os tempos de interna no orfanato até os seus exatos 29 anos e 364 dias. Avaliando toda a sua situação, Minu concluiu tristemente que em todo esse tempo a sua vida não mudara muito.

Minu saiu do banheiro enrolando-se em um roupão grande e fofo. Parou em frente ao espelho e começou a retirar o embaçado com as suas próprias mãos, analisando ao mesmo tempo a sua própria imagem refletida ali. Ficou assustada ao se deparar com as enormes olheiras em sua face, resultado de uma noite de sono mal dormida.

Aquela época do ano era sempre assim e sempre seria muito cansaço e pouco sono. A idéia de que irrevogavelmente estaria sofrendo com as ações do tempo a atordoavam de maneira aguda, lenta e torturadora. E o resultado de toda essa brincadeirinha eram noites quase intermináveis de insônia. O problema em si não era a idéia de estar ficando mais velha, disse para si mesma enquanto passava a toalha entre os seus cabelos. O que a atormentava de verdade era que em todo esse tempo não conseguira alcançar nem metade dos objetivos que ela traçara para si mesma. E era exatamente por isso que ela se sentia a pessoa mais frustrada do mundo.

Percebendo o seu quase estado de transe, Minu apressou-se em se arrumar. Vestiu uma calça jeans clara, a primeira que viu no armário. Em seguida, pegou uma blusa branca e para acompanhá-la, um sobretudo de veludo preto. Calçou rapidamente suas botas e ao perceber o estado deplorável de seus cabelos, colocou sobre estes uma boina preta que havia ganhado de seu amigo Seiya quando este fora para Paris. Não está perfeito, mas basta pelo menos por hoje, pensou ela enquanto se dirigia para porta. Porém, ao abri-la, antes mesmo que seus pés tocassem o tapete presente no chão de sua sala, seus olhos foram invadidos por uma explosão de cores em forma de bexigas de gás e faixas onde havia escrito "Feliz aniversário", "Parabéns" e coisas do tipo.

- SURPREEEEEESA! - as sete vozes ali presentes gritaram em coro. Minu permaneceu paralisada, encarando as sete faces, em estado de choque.

- O que raios vocês todos estão fazendo aqui? - ela disparou, áspera, sem ao menos pensar que isso talvez pudesse magoá-los. E ao contrário dos rostos tristes que normalmente apareceriam em resposta ao seu mau-humor, tudo o que ela recebeu foram sorrisos, os mais carismáticos que ela já viu. Minu não era normal, logo ela não podia exigir que seus amigos também o fossem. Ela pensou em retrucar alguma coisa, porém, uma fração de segundo depois, já estava sendo envolvida por um abraço coletivo. Seus sete melhores amigos a abraçavam ao mesmo tempo e tudo o que ela podia sentir era um imenso calor que cada um deles emanava. Com isso, aos poucos um sorriso brotava em sua face.

- Alegre-se, Minu. É seu aniversário - disse Seiya, reconhecendo o motivo da tristeza contida nos olhos de sua amiga. Era o mesmo de todos os anos. - Não precisa se lembrar da idade, apenas lembre-se de que conseguiu sobreviver mais um ano.

- Obrigada por deixar a situação mais confortável, Seiya. É realmente animador escutar uma coisa dessas às 7 da manhã. - ela respondeu ironicamente. - E sua adorável esposa, onde está?

- Dormindo.

- Eu não sei porque, mas não conseguiria esperar outra coisa dela. - Seiya apenas sorriu ao escutar a resposta ferrenha da sua amiga. Minu tinha a língua afiada, sabia bem disso. E se tratando de sua esposa, a situação piorava consideravelmente. Sempre que uma oportunidade surgia, ela deixava bem claro sobre o quanto detestava Saori. Nem em seus mais doces sonhos, ele podia imaginá-las convivendo amigavelmente ou sendo amigas.

- Será que a sua ironia está aumentando junto com a idade?

- Vá para o inferno, Seiya.

- Ei, vocês dois aí - Eire disse em tom de advertência, exatamente como fazia com os seus alunos - Parem já com isso. Vamos todos tomar café em paz e logo porque eu ainda tenho que trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, _mãe_ - Ao receber de volta o olhar fuzilador de Eire, Minu apenas sorriu e beijou-lhe a face. Só então, ao sentar-se a mesa com todos os outros, ela percebeu que já fazia algum tempo que não tomava um café da manhã decente. Geralmente, este se reduzia a um copo de Capuccino que comprava no caminho para o trabalho. Já estava quase que desacostumada a comer de manhã.

- Minu - Ao escutar seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanta firmeza, ela simplesmente recuou no caminho para se servir de pão. Pelo que conhecia de Eire, sabia que lá vinha bomba. Virou-se para ela, encarando-a. Eire então prosseguiu - E o Touma ?

- Está bem, obrigado.

- Não se faça de idiota - Grávida de cinco ou seis meses, Eire era uma inconstante explosão de hormônios. Em um determinado instante, ela parecia muito feliz, em pleno estado de euforia pela chegada do bebê. Cinco minutos depois, era quase impossível manter-se uma conversa civilizada com ela. Em vezes como aquela, Minu quase se esquecia de que ela era sua melhor amiga e estava grávida. A vontade de mandá-la para um lugar bem monstruoso era quase que incontrolável. Porém, ela ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso. Ainda. - Quero saber porque ele não está aqui.

Minu olhou para os lados, procurando uma reação qualquer de seus outros amigos. Ali estava ela. A ansiedade estava claramente estampada nas faces de todos ali presentes.

- Hã... essa pergunta eu não sei te responder...

- Como não? –Visivelmente irritada, Eire perguntou, jogando o guardanapo na mesa, - Por Deus, Minu! Hoje é seu aniversário! Ele no mínimo tinha que ter saído daquele quarto junto com você!

- Eire, menos, por favor - Minu respondeu, tentando manter o mínimo de calma. Respirou fundo duas vezes e pensou calmamente no que ia falar, ponderando cada palavra presa em seus pensamentos - Você acha que eu gosto de ser lembrada todos os dias que já tenho 30 anos e ainda não tenho nem um começo de uma provável família? Eu não tenho culpa que ele não está aqui. Eu não posso simplesmente obrigá-lo a ficar.

- Desculpe, mas é que..

- Você não gosta dele, eu sei. - ela disse, já se levantando da mesa - Mas você não precisa. Sou eu quem tenho que gostar. - Em questão de segundos, Minu já estava de pé com todas as suas coisas, parada em frente à porta - Desculpe, pessoal. Eu realmente preciso ir. Obrigada pela surpresa.

Escutou-se o bater da porta. O frio castigava terrivelmente a cidade naquela época do ano, porém naquela sala, antes aquecida pelo suave calor da amizade, uma brisa gélida e mórbida voltou a reinar ali dentro.

- Tadinha... - Shunrei diz ao observá-la saindo.

- Eu sabia - diz Seiya - Esse Touma é um escroto mesmo. Definitivamente, não é homem pra ela...

- Eire - diz Hyoga, em tom de repreensão - Pegue leve com ela também. O que você tem a ver com a vida dela?

- É que me dá raiva, Hyoga! Esse cara tá fazendo ela de gato e sapato e ela não percebe...

- E o pior de tudo é perceber que ela também não tá feliz com essa situação - Shunrei torna a falar - Ela parece mais triste esse ano, não parece?

- E o pior ainda nem aconteceu - A voz de Shun parecia mais desanimada do que o normal ao falar. - Espera só até ela saber quem voltou...

Olhos simplesmente arregalaram-se ao ouvirem Shun falar. Uma tempestade chamada Ikki estava por começar.

* * *

_Bom, essa é nova. Tô tendando reconstruir meu castelinho de fics que foi desmoronado anteriormente graças a uma causa desconhecida até hoje ¬¬'_

_Agradeço a Chiisana Hana e a LannyLuck pelo apoio dado ^^ Sim, eu sei que enchi muito o saco ! HSOUIAHUOAUISHAUIOHSAI_

_Bom, quanto a atualização, eu realmente não sei. Vou tentar fazer o mais rápido possível porque eu tô empolgada ^^ _

_mas acontece que eu infelizmente sou lerda pra escrever (e pensar), e com a faculdade a situação fica um pouco tensa..._

_Enfim, mais de meus devaneios pra vocês. Espero de coração que gostem ^^_

_beigosbeigos. K!_


	2. A tempestade

**NAQUELE SETEMBRO**

_**Beta-reader: LannyLuck**_

* * *

Estava vinte minutos atrasada quando finalmente colocou os pés para dentro da porta de entrada. Como se não bastasse ter saído tarde de casa graças à "surpresinha" feita por seus amigos, o trânsito especialmente aquele dia estava beirando a insanidade. Provavelmente algum infeliz tinha enguiçado no meio no caminho. Tóquio sempre tinha daquelas pessoas. De qualquer forma, Minu nunca saberia o real motivo do engarrafamento. Ignorando todas as leis de trânsito possíveis, ela simplesmente engatou a ré e deu a volta, sem sequer se importar com a caótica manifestação de buzinas que surgiria dali a alguns segundos. Deixou o seu Jeep Troller preto estacionado ali por perto e terminou o seu percurso a pé. Ser paciente, infelizmente, não era uma de suas qualidades.

Ao chegar no escritório, atravessou a recepção feito uma bala, fugindo de qualquer um que pudesse pensar em lhe cumprimentar. Por um segundo, quase se desesperou, ao se deparar com um amontoado de pessoas à espera do elevador. _Se eu escutar mais um "Parabéns" hoje, eu juro que vou surtar_. Avaliou bem a sua situação e percebeu que, para não correr nenhum risco, era melhor subir de escada. Sete andares. Cada um com dois lances de escada.

Sentiu o coração bater como asas de borboleta, quando finalmente chegou a sua sala, deixando o seu corpo tombar involuntariamente sobre a porta de madeira veneziana que a separava do mundo afora. Respirou fundo umas três vezes antes de recuperar o fôlego necessário para se rastejar até o sofá de couro marrom, posicionado estrategicamente para situações como aquelas. Por mais frio que fizesse, sentiu uma grande necessidade de retirar o sobretudo. E as botas também. Estas estavam quase estuprando o seus pequenos pés.

- É, eu estou ficando velha mesmo... - resmungou para si mesma, enquanto deixava-se afundar no conforto proporcionado pelo seu querido sofá.

Minu fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando esquecer dos últimos acontecimentos do dia. Ela sempre se odiava quando brigava com Eire. E daquela vez não era diferente, por mais que estivesse com a razão. Abriu os olhos após algum tempo, deparando-se com a sua sala toda decorada em tons de verde. Minu adorava aquele lugar, e principalmente as cores que ele tinha. Ela simplesmente tinha paixão por cores.

Passou os olhos pelo ambiente, fixando-os num ponto em cima de sua mesa. Ainda não as tinha percebido. Rosas vermelhas arrumadas em um imenso buquê descansavam em cima de uma montanha de papéis. Aquele vermelho era o mais intenso já visto por ela.

Levantou-se rapidamente a procura de algum cartão, embora já soubesse previamente quem as tinha mandado. Touma tinha dessas coisas. Lá estava ele. Um pequeno pedaço de papel cor-de-rosa, colocado cuidadosamente dentro de um envelope que tinha o seu nome escrito atrás em uma letra quase ilegível. Abriu o cartão e para a sua surpresa, percebeu que a letra ali não era a de Touma. Continha apenas uma única frase, que só conseguiu identificar após alguns segundos de esforço: "Estou de volta". Só conhecia apenas uma letra tão incompreensível daquele jeito, porém logo descartou aquela possibilidade. Não se falavam há cinco anos. Logo, não poderia ser ele. Talvez fosse engano. Talvez aquelas flores não fossem para ela.

Completamente distraída, Minu quase deu um pulo quando escutou batidas na porta. Ainda olhava fixamente para o cartão, quando seu assistente, Makoto, entrou em sua sala.

- Tá muito ocupada?

- Não - ela disse, guardando o cartão na gaveta mais próxima - Pode falar.

- O Chefe tá te chamando.

- E por que? - ela perguntou, já desanimada, ao imaginar que o assunto da conversa fosse o seu aniversário.

- Parece que contrataram um engenheiro novo - disse Makoto - Pelo visto, ele vai chefiar as obras junto com você. - Minu era arquiteta e como tal, era uma das principais responsáveis por qualquer obra de construção civil na empresa onde trabalhava. Porém, ultimamente, seu trabalho havia triplicado. Com a demissão de um e seus colegas, ela havia passado também a engenheira e administradora. Plantas, cálculos de estruturação, planilhas de gasto de material, relatórios, orçamentos, supervisão... tudo era ela quem estava fazendo, e sozinha. Durante os últimos meses, como uma equilibrista de circo, ela vinha tentando se equilibrar dia após dia em uma tênue linha que separava a loucura da normalidade. Porém, agora tudo voltaria ao normal.

- Pelo menos uma boa notícia hoje - ela disse, já se levantando - Avise a ele que eu já estou indo então.

- Ok.

Minu olhou para as rosas em cima de sua mesa e então um lampejo surgiu em sua cabeça. Provavelmente teria sido ele que as havia posto ali. É claro. Afinal, ele era seu assistente.

- Ei, Makoto - ele virou-se e então ela continuou - Foi você que colocou essas rosas aqui, não foi?

- Hum... pra falar a verdade, eu acabei de chegar - ele respondeu, visivelmente constrangido - O trânsito hoje estava uma verdadeira _émi_.

- Certo. - ela disse, levantando-se e entregando as rosas ao rapaz - Coloque-as num vaso pra mim, por favor. Eu já estou indo falar com eles.

Makoto recebeu as flores e já estava indo em direção a porta, quando se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe.

- A propósito, Minu - ela desviou o olhar da imensa pilha de papéis que estava arrumando - Feliz Aniversário.

Minu sorriu timidamente em agradecimento, e então voltou ao que estava fazendo.

* * *

- Puta que pariu ! - ela berrou, ao se deparar com os incríveis olhos azuis encarando os dela. Nunca em toda a sua vida profissional, Minu gritara ou falara algum palavrão na frente de seu chefe. Afinal, era ele quem assinava os cheques dela. Porém, ao entrar naquela sala, todos os seus sentimentos afloraram. A raiva que sentia daquele homem, já afogada num oceano de tempo, retornara à superfície em questão de segundos, olhando apenas para ele. Queria poder não ter expressado o quanto ele a tinha a magoado, mas já tinha perdido o controle da situação há muito tempo - Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui?

- É bom ver você também, Minu - ele respondeu, calmamente, levantando-se e caminhando para o lado do velho homem que, estarrecido, acompanhava a cena. Tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso que era pura malícia - Bom, se você deixasse Yoshida-san falar, entenderia o por quê da minha presença.

- Bom, vejo que apresentações não são mais necessárias.. - disse Yoshida Itsuo, o presidente da empresa onde Minu trabalhava - Ikki é o novo engenheiro da companhia, Minu. E também vai ser responsável junto com você pela construção do conjunto de edifícios. Espero sinceramente que não haja problemas quanto a isso.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Quando puder, mostre a ele tudo o que ele precisa para começar.

- Não - ela disse novamente, cerrando os punhos para tentar conter toda a raiva que estava sentindo. - Eu não vou trabalhar com esse homem, eu me recuso. Amanhã eu entrego ao senhor a minha carta de demissão. Com licença.

Antes que o homem pudesse pensar em protestar, Minu já estava do lado de fora da sala. Disparou em direção à escada, ignorando todos os olhares curiosos que a cercavam. Sabia perfeitamente que todas as pessoas ali tinham-na ouvido gritar. Minu não queria dar satisfações a ninguém. Na verdade, não precisava. Sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Queria apenas um cigarro. Naquele momento, tudo o que ela precisava era sentir a nicotina invadindo o seu corpo.

* * *

Minu ainda fumava o último cigarro, quando finalmente levantou-se e seguiu em direção a entrada do prédio. A densa camada de fumaça que ela exalava era um sinal para outras pessoas para que não falassem com ela. Era de conhecimento geral que ela só fumava quando estava a ponto de surtar.

Chegou ao sétimo andar, caminhando a passos de quem parecia querer asfaltar o chão. Abriu a porta da sua sala e então percebeu que não estava sozinha. Lá estava ele, sentado em sua cadeira, com as pernas cruzadas em cima de sua mesa, apenas esperando que ela voltasse. Ele sorria como se tivesse vencido uma aposta ou algo do tipo. Minu sabia muito bem ler a vitória naqueles lábios que um dia foram só dela. Era quase desafiador.

- Gostou das rosas? - ele perguntou, girando na cadeira feito uma criança.

- Não fazem o meu tipo - Ela o encarava como se fosse arrancar seus olhos. Em uma tentativa de se acalmar, deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, afundando-o sobre o cinzeiro em cima de sua mesa logo em seguida. - Saia daí - ela disse, puxando Ikki pela camisa.

- Você está muito violenta hoje. - ele disse, levantando-se e sentando na cadeira em frente - Algum motivo especial ou o mesmo de todos os anos?

- Ok, vou ser direta. - Minu aproximou-se com a cadeira. O seu rosto estava sério, as mãos cruzadas sobre uma imensa pilha de papel - Eu não quero falar com você. Muito menos ouvir você. E principalmente, eu não quero mais ver você. Tenho certeza que fui suficientemente clara. Então, vá embora!

- Quem é essa garotinha? - ele perguntou, ignorando todo o seu discurso, ao pegar um porta-retrato em cima de sua mesa. Na foto, a menininha, que aparentava ter uns três ou 4 anos, exibia um largo sorriso ao abraçar Minu.

- Por acaso você ficou surdo?!

- Me responda e eu vou embora.

- Ela é sobrinha do Touma - ela respondeu, dando-se por vencida ao tomar porta-retrato das mãos de Ikki com violência. Seu grampeador prateado cintilava sob seus olhos. Imaginou que, se Ikki continuasse ali por mais cinco minutos, ele talvez pudesse voar ao seu encontro - Já respondi. Tchau.

- E vocês namoram há muito tempo?

- Puta que o pariu, Ikki ! - Minu deu um soco tão forte na mesa que sentiu a palma de sua mão latejar logo em seguida - Que parte do "vá embora" você não entendeu?

- Muito bem. Já que você está sendo tão direta, eu também vou ser - Ikki disse calmamente, embora o sorriso em seu rosto já houvesse desaparecido. Seu tom de voz estava sério. - Eu voltei pra cá por sua causa. Quero você de volta.

Minu ponderou por um instante se tinha mesmo ouvido o que tinha pensado que ouviu. Estava perplexa, revoltada e com uma raiva tão insana que parecia se espalhar por todo o seu corpo. A imagem do grampeador voando sobre ele ficava cada vez mais nítida em sua mente.

- O travesti alemão te largou, não foi? - ela disse, esticando o braço e trazendo para mais perto de si o enorme objeto prateado. Começou a acariciá-lo levemente com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a frieza do metal que o revestia. Transtornado, Ikki olhava a cena. Ela tinha um olhar meio psicopata. - Você aprontou alguma e ela te pôs pra fora. Foi isso o que aconteceu, não foi?

- Não, não foi assim. Pandora e eu terminamos numa boa - ele disse. - Percebemos que funcionamos muito melhor como amigos.

- E agora que você está sem ninguém, me quer de volta. Depois de cinco anos.

- Minu, eu sei que naquele tempo eu não fui muito legal com você, mas a verdade é que...

- Ok, Ikki - ela interrompeu, levantando-se de sua cadeira com o grampeador nas mãos, empunhado como se fosse uma arma. Seguiu em direção à porta. - Essa sua histórinha seria até engraçada, se não fosse pelo dia de hoje, é claro - Minu puxou a maçaneta com força, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por lá - Acho que você vai precisar de um estímulo. Eu vou te dar três segundos para sair daqui sem se machucar.

- Sério? - ele disse, levantando-se de sua cadeira novamente com um sorriso. Estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado - Sabe que eu não confio muito na sua pontaria, não sabe?

Ikki observou cada pequeno músculo do rosto de Minu se contorcer de raiva. Ela estava furiosa, como poucas vezes a havia visto ficar nos dez anos em que ficaram juntos. Ela havia mudado. E muito. Estava mais imponente, mais explosiva. Seria um desafio e tanto recuperá-la de volta. Para ele aquilo se tornava cada vez mais excitante. Cada gesto seu atiçava ainda mais o seu desejo de tê-la novamente.

Completamente distraído com seus pensamentos, de repente Ikki sentiu o impacto do imenso objeto prateado contra a sua testa. Ela havia acertado. Ouviu também um barulho de vidro de partindo, mas aquilo com certeza era uma alucinação. Tocou instintivamente o local onde ela acertara, sentindo os seus dedos se banharem em alguma coisa muito quente. Não demorou muito e ele, assustado, começou a observar o seu sangue escorrendo e pingando desesperadamente sobre o piso branco da sala. A dor viera logo em seguida.

Voltou seu olhar para a porta e percebeu que ela também tinha o olhar assustado, suas mãos estavam trêmulas na maçaneta. Provavelmente, nem ela acreditava que poderia acertar. Cada vez mais pessoas se amontoavam ao redor da porta, as expressões eram as mais diversas possíveis. Ikki reconheceu perplexidade, angústia e principalmente medo. Porém, havia alguns indivíduos no fundo que estavam achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

- Ai meu deus, Minu! - alguma voz desconhecida gritou - Você matou o homem!

- Ok, pessoal, o show acabou. - ele disse, caminhando em direção ao tumulto. Retirou com cuidado a mão, ainda trêmula, de Minu da maçaneta e empurrou a porta com força. - Essa gente me dá nos nervos.

- Você t-tá legal ? - Ela perguntou enquanto o observava deitando em seu sofá. Seus olhos agora estavam cheios d'água.

- Estou. Não foi dessa vez que você conseguiu me matar.

- Você não desviou... eu achava que iria... quer dizer, você sempre teve reflexos muito rápidos.. - Minu estava hesitante em se aproximar.

- E a culpa ainda é minha por não ter desviado?

- Claro que a culpa é sua! - disse ela, quando finalmente se lembrou do que a tinha feito ir até lá. Precisava das chaves do carro. Precisava urgentemente ir embora e esquecer que aquele dia tinha acontecido. - Meu dia já estava uma verdadeira merda e foi só você aparecer que tudo piorou. Tomara que tenha bastante dor, seu infeliz.

Em um dos seus raros lapsos de memória, Minu se lembrou de que as chaves do carro que tanto procurava, estavam em um dos bolsos de seu sobretudo. Passou os olhos pela sala e o encontrou sobre o seu sofá, bem onde Ikki estava deitado.

- Saia daí - ela disse, parando bem na sua frente. Perceber que ele ainda sangrava feito louco, a estava deixando cada vez mais agitada - Quero pegar meu sobretudo.

- Pegue, então. - ele disse, abrindo os olhos para encará-la. Ikki sentia como se gigantes caminhassem sobre a sua cabeça. Pela quantidade de sangue que havia saído, estranhou que ainda estivesse consciente. - Você não espera que eu me levante daqui, não é? Não depois de ter causado esse banho de sangue...

Minu respirou fundo duas vezes antes de prosseguir. Tinha certeza de que sua vida seria um inferno dali para frente. Ikki faria questão de lembrá-la todos os dias o quanto ela tinha sido cruel ao dar a ele uma nova cicatriz. Tendo plena consciência disso, ela inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre o sofá na tentativa de pegar o casaco e acabar com aquela história de uma vez. Porém, em um momento de descuido, ela sentiu uma forte pressão em sua cintura. Quando havia percebido, já estava completamente imóvel, presa sob o esguio corpo de Ikki.

- Você o ama? - Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis brilhavam em contraste com o seu rosto coberto de sangue.

Minu permaneceu em silêncio. Sua voz estava presa na garganta, por mais que quisesse gritar. Tinha ainda uma pequena parte em sua alma que desejava desesperadamente continuar ali, presa nos braços daquele homem. Talvez fosse aquilo que a impedia de pedir que ele a soltasse.

- Você o ama, Minu? - ele perguntou novamente, dessa vez diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os rostos - O seu namorado... você o ama de verdade ?

- Claro que o amo - ela respondeu, hesitante, esperando que aquela resposta não soasse tão falsa para ele - Sou completamente louca por ele.

- É mentira.

Ele ergueu delicadamente o rosto de Minu para só então começar a beijá-la. Ela sentia um enorme gosto de sangue invadir a sua boca cada vez mais. O sangue que escorria através do rosto de Ikki. Por um instante, deixou-se levar por aquela sensação de prazer quase alucinógena. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse mergulhado em um mar de dopaminas. Mas então, segundos depois, a realidade caiu sobre ela ao perceber que estava sendo beijada pelo homem que mais detestava no mundo. Sim, já tinha o amado uma vez. Durante dez anos de sua vida, Ikki fora o seu grande e único amor. Porém, ele tinha conseguido destruir aquilo, e agora tudo o que ela sentia era apenas raiva e só isso. Por maior que fossem as investidas de Ikki, não poderia simplesmente esquecer todo o sofrimento que ele tinha lhe causado. Pensando melhor agora, refletiu ela, um grampeador na cabeça tinha sido pouco para ele.

Havia também um segundo fator para que ela interrompesse imediatamente aquela catástrofe. Era um fator alto, ruivo, com lindos olhos claros e chamado Touma. Minu sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido com a aflição de pensar na cara que ele faria se soubesse daquele incidente. De fato, Touma não merecia aquilo.

Tendo isso em mente, Minu desvencilhou um de seus braços da posse de Ikki, levando-o cuidadosamente até a altura de sua testa. Com a ponta do polegar, ela apertou com força o local onde havia o ferimento que ela mesma tinha causado. Foi instantâneo.

- Porra, Minu! - Ele arqueou o corpo, gemendo de dor - Porque fez isso?!

- Porque eu sou maluca - ela respondeu, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá com o seu sobretudo na mão - Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem?

- Você gostou.

- Não, eu não gostei - ela respondeu, deixando refletir em seus olhos a raiva que sentia - Fique longe de mim. Você estar de volta não significa que eu vá correndo voltar para os seus braços. Você já teve sua chance e tudo o que conseguiu foi me fazer sofrer. Eu não quero isso de novo, Ikki. Portanto, suma.

Quando já estava fora da sala, Minu percebeu que a quantidade de gente que a encarava era muito maior daquela vez. Talvez ficasse conhecida para sempre como "a maluca do grampeador", mas aquilo não importava tanto assim. Afinal, já não iria mais voltar ali mesmo. Olhou para o relógio e concluiu com pesar que ainda não passavam das dez. O dia seria longo, pensou ela enquanto caminhava sob os olhares curiosos que a perseguiam. Procurou em um dos seus bolsos por algum cigarro, ali perdido, mas lembrou-se de que havia fumado o pacote todo da última vez. Teria que passar no mercado na ida para casa e comprar uma caixa fechada, cheia deles. Aquele dia especialmente estava merecendo.

* * *

_Bom, segundo capítulo postado. Como haviam pedido, coloquei este mais longo. Espero sinceramente que gostem (:_

_Quando ao terceiro, eu realmente não sei quando sai mas como havia dito antes, prometo me esforçar com essa fic. _

_Enfim, agradeço de coração quem está lendo e também a quem tiver a paciência de acompanhar ! ahaha _

_Beijões. K!_


	3. O momento seguinte

**NAQUELE SETEMBRO**

_Beta-reader: LannyLuck_

**

* * *

**Minu soprava a fumaça do seu cigarro contra o céu enquanto brincava de tentar adivinhar o formato das nuvens. Quando criança, simplesmente adorava fazer aquilo. Sempre no final da tarde, quando o forte azul celeste começava a se desbotar em cinza, ela fugia para os fundos do orfanato, deitava sobre a grama e ficava apenas observando uma única nuvem se transformar em um milhão de coisas. Ela sentia-se menos solitária em horas como aquela. Era como se o vento que soprasse contra o seu rosto fosse uma mão que a acariciava suavamente e lhe dizia que não estava sozinha. Era sempre para lá que ela fugia quando a situação escapava de seu controle. Não sabia como e nem porque, mas sentia uma incrível necessidade de estar ali e olhar para o céu, como fazia quando pequena. Nenhum lugar era como aquele.

Deitada sobre o seu já tão familiar banco de madeira, ela fechou os olhos por um instante para protegê-los da claridade do sol. Sentiu o seu cigarro, já quase no fim, escapar por entre seus dedos. Minu então abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado, encontrando a sua pequena fonte de prazer sendo cruelmente esmagada pelos pés de Eire.

- Pensei que você tivesse parado de fumar - ela falou, enquanto procurava algum espaço para se sentar. Minu então, após uma dura disputa com a barriga pontuda de Eire, aconchegou-se carinhosamente em seu colo - Aposto que isso se chama Ikki.

- Como sabe sobre ele?

- Shun me contou logo depois que você saiu.

- E o resto do pessoal já sabe?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, como sempre, sou a última a saber de tudo.

Minu sentiu-se horrorizada ao perceber que ainda conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Era a primeira vez, depois de todos aqueles anos, que suas lembranças mais dolorosas retornavam a sua mente daquela maneira. Suas visões eram tão claras que pareciam ter ocorrido no dia anterior.

_O calor que fazia naquela manhã de setembro era o acontecimento mais familiar para ela. Era início de outono e normalmente, naquela época do ano, o sol não estaria tão forte como estava naquela manhã. Desde de que se entendia por gente, ela sempre adorara aquele tipo de aberração climática. Gostava de poder se surpreender com o clima e não esperar apenas o convencional. Quando o esperado era frio, Minu desejava sentir calor. Ela tinha daquelas coisas que __não conseguia explicar__._

_Virou-se para o lado, com um sorriso nos lábios, procurando avidamente pelo corpo de seu amado. Em seu lugar, sentiu apenas a maciez dos travesseiros espalhados ao redor da cama. Levantou-se em um pulo, chamando o seu nome como se aquela palavra fosse a única que soubesse pronunciar__:__ Ikki._

_Encontrou-o na sala, sentado no braço de sua tão querida poltrona, apelidada carinhosamente de "a poltrona do Rei". Ela o observou em silêncio por um instante, admirando toda a beleza adolescente que ele emanava. Seu olhar estava distante, concentrado em algum ponto fixo do carpete cor de grená. Só então, Minu percebeu as malas ao redor dele._

_- Ué, vai viajar? - ela perguntou, recebendo em seguida aqueles incríveis olhos azuis sobre ela. Aproximou-se para abraçá-lo, como fazia todas as manhãs. Porém, naquele dia especialmente, Ikki segurou os seus braços com força, recusando o carinho oferecido._

_- Sente-se. - A frieza na voz dele entrou cortando os seus ouvidos - Precisamos conversar._

_- O que está acontecendo, Ikki? - Os olhos arregalados de Minu denunciavam o medo que ela estava sentindo de ouvir o que ele queria lhe dizer – __Por que__ você está agindo dessa forma ? Eu não est..._

_- Pandora está grávida - ele a interrompeu, ignorando completamente a agonia estampada em sua face - E a criança é minha._

_- Oh, Deus, por favor, eu não estou ouvindo isso... - Minu levantou-se, sentindo as suas pernas trêmulas cederem ao próprio peso. Demorou certo tempo para que seu cérebro processasse a informação. Só então as lágrimas começaram a cair - Todo esse tempo... você e ela... eu não consigo acreditar..._

_- Sim, é isso. - Ele parecia não demonstrar qualquer sensibilidade ao sofrimento que ela estava sentindo. - Eu estou indo para a Alemanha hoje à tarde e espero sinceramente que você não faça nenhum escândalo por isso._

_- Pode deixar, eu. não vou fazer - ela disse, depois de algum tempo, tomando toda a coragem do mundo para encará-lo novamente - Você realmente não merece que eu faça um escândalo por você._

_- Ótimo, então eu estou indo. - Ikki levantou-se e sem nem olhar pra ela, pegou suas malas e partiu em direção a porta - Só saiba que não foi culpa sua... __apenas não deu certo entre nós__._

_A partir daí, os acontecimentos simplesmente se transformaram em um borrão para ela. A última coisa da qual se lembrava sobre aquele dia era de ter corrido para o quarto, logo após a saída de Ikki. Já era quase noite quando as lágrimas finalmente cessaram... Porém, a dor continuava ali. Uma dor tão lenta e, principalmente, tão torturante que a fez ultrapassar o limite da sanidade._

_Minu não pretendia se matar. Por mais que o amasse, não achava que ele fosse digno de tanto. Porém, ela precisava dormir e os comprimidos em cima de sua cabeceira se tornavam cada vez mais atraentes para ela. As doses foram aumentando com o tempo, __à__ medida que a angústia também aumentava. Em uma bela noite, quando o rosto de Ikki não a deixava em paz, Minu virou um vidro inteiro, cheio de comprimidos, garganta a baixo, acordando três dias depois, em uma cama de hospital, sentindo pontadas estupidamente fortes em sua barriga. Uma voz dentro de si lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa muito errada com ela. E foi só então que descobriu sobre seu filho. Ela estava indo para a sexta semana de gestação quando tinha tomado os comprimidos. O bebê dentro dela, ainda frágil pela pouca vida que tinha, não resistiu aos efeitos causados pela intoxicação. Ela havia acabado de perder uma vida da qual ela nem sabia da existência. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela conseguiria se perdoar por ter feito aquilo._

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto sem que ela percebesse. Quase que automaticamente, Minu a limpou com a palma das mãos para que Eire não visse sua fraqueza. Por mais que a tristeza insistisse em sair, ela não podia demonstrar que o seu sofrimento ainda era presente.

- Querida - Com a visão embaçada, ela assistiu sua amiga se abaixar para abraçá-la. Não sabia como, mas Eire exercia uma forte influência sobre ela. Em situações como aquela, só ela sabia como reconfortá-la - Sabe muito bem que não precisa passar por isso sozinha, não sabe?

- Não dê a ele tanto crédito assim. Digamos que os fatos simplesmente coincidiram, só isso.

- Você não precisa bancar a durona comigo. Eu te conheço praticamente a minha vida toda e sei quando você está fingindo.

- Eire, o que aconteceu com Ikki já faz cinco anos. Já acabou. Ponto final. - Minu disse, levantando-se com cuidado para não machucar a amiga grávida. - Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Estou com uma fome horrorosa e além do mais, Touma deve estar me caçando feito louco...

- Minu...

- Aliás, eu perdoo a senhora por estar sempre se metendo na minha vida. - ela disse, em tom sarcástico - É nisso que dá ficar dando muita intimidade pras pessoas. Sempre acaba em...

- Minu - Eire a interrompeu a de novo, desta vez atraindo a sua atenção - Ele está... diferente. Não sei como, mas eu senti isso quando ele me ligou.

- Ele te ligou?! - Ela perguntou, mesmo escutando perfeitamente o que a amiga havia dito. Estava tão surpresa quanto naquela manhã, quando havia descoberto a sua festa surpresa.

- Sim

- Porque raios ele te ligou?

- Ele me falou que talvez você precisasse de alguém para conversar... quer dizer, sobre o incidente do grampeador e tudo mais.

- Bom, eu tenho uma nova pra você então: Pessoas como ele não mudam. Nunca. - ela respondeu, sem encará-la. - Preciso ir agora. Tchau.

- Minu...?

- Sim, Eire. - Ela virou-se pela segunda vez, já visivelmente irritada.

- "A dor é inevitável...

- ...mas o sofrimento é opcional." - ela completou - Eu sei, vou procurar me lembrar dessa.

* * *

Quando Ikki finalmente conseguiu chegar em casa, a sua dor de cabeça atingia o momento clímax. Nunca em toda a sua vida sentira uma dor tão angustiante como aquela. Minu, de fato, tinha caprichado naquela vez. No outro lado da sala, ele avistou o confortável sofá de seu irmão praticamente se exibindo para ele. Depois de uma longa fila na sala de espera de um hospital, tudo o que ele precisava era descansar. Seus pensamentos estavam um pouco embaralhados após aquele longo e interminável dia. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Minu e o quão diferente ela estava após esses cinco anos. Certamente, Ikki não esperava que ela chorasse de felicidade ao vê-lo de novo... porém, aquela mulher que ele tinha visto há poucas horas atrás, empunhando um grampeador prateado como se fosse uma arma era definitivamente o demônio em pessoa.

Sua cabeça ainda estava inundada de "Minu", quando despertou ao ouvir o telefone tocar. Esticou o braço até a mesinha de cabeceira, apanhando o aparelho que fazia um barulho infernal. Apertou o botão que emanava uma luz vermelha e então voltou a afundar o seu corpo nas costas do sofá.

- Alô.

- Seu cachorro! - Ikki reconheceu imediatamente a voz grave e nada suave do outro lado da linha.

- Pandora?! - ele falou com uma emoção fora do comum - Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por ouvir a sua voz!

- Que coisa cruel para se dizer para mulher que você acabou de abandonar. - Ela se deliciou por um momento, imaginando a cara que Ikki tinha feito ao ouvir aquilo - Brincadeira.

- E depois eu que sou cruel. - Ele soltou uma risada, onde Pandora soube reconhecer algo como desânimo.

- Pra você estar falando assim, alguma coisa ruim deve ter acontecido. Deixe-me advinhar... tem a ver com a Minu, certo ?

- É, você acertou.

- Me diga o que aconteceu.

- Está mesmo disposta a ouvir?

- Se eu estou perguntando.

- Hum... digamos que ela ainda tem raiva de mim, por tudo o que eu fiz pra ela há cinco anos.

- Oh, não me diga. Estou chocada - Pandora respondeu, irônica.

- Ela atirou um grampeador gigante na minha cabeça.

- Ai meu Deus!

- Tive que levar três pontos.

- Mas você está bem agora, não é?

- Com uma dor de cabeça do demônio, mas estou bem. Obrigado por se preocupar.

- Sempre vou me preocupar.- ela respondeu com um tom de voz que denunciava completamente a sua posição diante da situação. Ikki sentiu-se mal por ela e um silêncio se instalou na conversa. Ele sabia perfeitamente que a tinha magoado e não sabia como lidar com isso. Afinal, ele a amava também... do jeito dele, mas amava. - Ikki, você sabe que pode voltar pra mim a qualquer hora, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei - ele respondeu, ponderando cada palavra que vinha a sua mente naquele momento - Mas eu amo essa mulher de verdade. Não posso perdê-la de novo. Desculpe, Pandora.

- Não se desculpe, Ikki. Pra falar a verdade, até hoje eu acho que você só se envolveu comigo porque a amava demais...

- Continue.

- Depois de tanto tempo junto dela, você percebeu que estava se apaixonando de verdade e ficou assustado com essa possibilidade. Daí, você teve que procurar uma maneira de provar para si mesmo que podia largá-la quando bem quisesse. E nisso, foi se envolvendo comigo.

- Sinto te dizer, mas sua teoria está errada.

- Argumente então.

- Você me seduziu. Foi isso.

- Não ponha a culpa em mim, seu canalha! - Ikki soltou uma risada ao imaginar o seu rosto irritado - Foi você que me convidou pra jantar. Se alguém foi seduzido nessa história, esse alguém fui eu.

- Você é uma figura, Pandora. - ele respondeu, ternamente - Eu te amo. De verdade.

- Eu também amo você.

- E Harriet, como está?

- Pergunta pelo pai o tempo todo.

- Ela está por aí? Quero falar com ela.

- Está dormindo. Aqui já está tarde.

- Quando ela acordar, por favor, diga que eu a amo e que estou morrendo de saudades.

- Sim, pode deixar.

- Vou desligar, Pandora. Obrigado por me ouvir.

- Quando precisar, você sabe onde me encontrar.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite - ela respondeu, bocejando - E vê se da próxima vez, não me deixa tão preocupada.

Segundos depois, Ikki desligou o telefone, sentindo seu coração apertar ao imaginar que Pandora, naquele momento, certamente estaria chorando. E ainda tinha Harriet, sua pequena princesa. Nunca esqueceria de seu rostinho delicado, inchado de tanto chorar, no dia em que contara para ela que estava voltando para o Japão. Lembrar daquilo fazia sua alma se corroer em culpa, pois sua filha era sem dúvida a pessoa a quem mais amava no mundo.

Revirou-se para o lado, tentando achar uma posição no mínimo confortável para sua cabeça. Pensar em tudo aquilo fez com que sua dor, que já era consideravelmente grande, aumentasse mais ainda. Ikki então fechou seus olhos lentamente, torcendo baixinho para que os analgésicos que tinha tomado surtissem efeito o mais rápido possível.

Escutou, de repente, um barulho semelhante a um roçar de chaves, vindo da direção da porta.

"_Ah, inferno!"__ - _pensou ele enquanto se levantava, tentando ao máximo cerrar os olhos para enxergar quem era. (?)

- Ikki? - A voz de seu irmão mais novo ecoou pela sala.

- Não, o Papai-Noel.

- Você não mudou nada mesmo. - ele respondeu, sorrindo - E porque diabos está tudo escuro nessa casa?

- Não se atreva a acender as luzes!

- Você se esquece, meu querido irmão, que a casa é minha. Portanto, se eu quiser fazer isso - disse, apertando o interruptor na parede - Eu posso.

- Filho da mãe! - Ikki soltou baixinho, enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos. O irmão mais novo percebeu sua expressão de dor.

- Eu te disse que seria uma má ideia.

- É, mas eu tinha que tentar.

- Você não entende. - Shun aproxima-se de seu irmão mais velho, sentando ao seu lado, encarando-o com seriedade - A Minu mudou, Ikki. Ela sofreu muito quando você foi embora. Perder aquele filho foi a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido a ela.

- Eu sei exatamente o que eu fiz, não precisa me lembrar. Mas se ela mudou, eu também mudei. Estou falando a verdade quando digo que voltei por ela.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de...

- Shun, por favor. Hoje eu tive um dia péssimo e você não está ajudando nada com o seu sermão.

- Ok, me desculpe - ele disse, levantando-se de onde estava - Vou tomar um banho. Se você quiser tomar algum remédio, eles estão na gaveta da...

- Espere um minuto - Ikki interrompeu - Antes de você ir, me fale sobre o Foguetinho.

- Sobre quem?

- Touma.

- Estava demorando para você perguntar. Até estranhei...

- Anda, Shun.

- O que você exatamente quer saber?

- Tudo o que você souber.

- Não podemos deixar isso para amanhã? - ele perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro desanimado ao receber o olhar desafiador de seu irmão. Shun sabia perfeitamente que Ikki não o deixaria sair dali sem lhe sugar um mínimo de informação. Voltou para o seu lugar de antes e então começou a falar sobre tudo o que sabia de Minu. Após cinco anos sem se verem, finalmente os dois irmãos teriam sobre o que conversar.

* * *

_Bom, mais um pra vocês. Não está dos melhores, mas foi o que eu pude fazer. A faculdade está (literalmente) sugando toda a minha força vital e o tempo para escrever... bom, vocês já sabem. O mesmo velho drama de sempre. _

_A fic não está exatamente em hiatus. Mas sobre o tempo de atualização... ah, isso é um desses mistérios que a vida tem. Faltam exatamente 48 dias para o final do período (sim, eu estou desesperada) e acho que até lá não vai ter muita novidade não. Mas nas férias, eu prometo umas atualizações mais rápidas. Sem falar, que eu tenho mais algumas idéias de fics para esses dois... bom, mas não vou prometer nada. Daí vocês vão ter que esperar pra ver :D_

_Bom, depois de um rodapé gigantesco, eu fico por aqui. Agradeço de coração a quem está acompanhando pacientemente o desenrolar (ou enrolar, não sei) dessa história :D_

_Mil beijos. K_

* * *


	4. A proposta

**NAQUELE SETEMBRO**

_**Beta-reader: LannyLuck

* * *

**_

Minu acordou irritada, com o incessante barulho da campainha invadindo os seus ouvidos. Levantou-se de sua cama em um pulo, sem nem mesmo se importar com os trajes que vestia: um moletom cinza já extremamente velho e uma camiseta branca, onde havia estampado em letras negras a frase em inglês _"I don't care"_. Enquanto seguia em direção à porta, tentou repassar mentalmente quantas pessoas poderiam querer alguma coisa com ela às 7:30 da manhã. De todas elas, só não imaginou que fosse exatamente a única que não queria ver.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara... - Ela então observou aqueles lábios grossos desenharem um sorriso que era pura malícia. - Eu estou falando sério, Ikki. Você viu do que eu sou capaz, então não me irrite.

- Nossa, quanto mau humor! - ele respondeu, passando carinhosamente suas mãos no rosto ainda amassado de Minu. - Seu namorado não conseguiu fazer você relaxar ontem à noite?

- Touma realiza muito bem o trabalho dele, obrigada. - ela devolveu áspera, livrando-se do carinho. - O que você quer a essa hora da manhã?

- Um beijo de bom dia.

- Vá pro inferno! - Ela fez menção em fechar a porta, mas Ikki foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelo braço. Não dava pra competir em termos de força com ele, ela pensou. Quando se deu conta, ele já estava dentro do apartamento, observando cada centímetro de sua sala de estar. Minu então respirou fundo e contou até dez, tentando controlar a intensa onda de raiva que nascia novamente em seu peito. - Ik-ki - ela pronunciou seu nome calmamente. - Em que eu posso te ajudar?

- Uma carona. - Minu parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Em todos os seus anos de convivência com Ikki, não conseguia imaginá-lo sendo tão cínico. - Eu quero uma carona até o escritório. Pelo o que você me fez ontem, me deve _pelo menos_ isso.

Ela avaliou bem a sua situação e percebeu que estava em posição desfavorável. Ele era uma criança mimada e não iria sair dali sem conseguir o que queria. Além do mais, se negasse a tal carona, seria julgada pelo resto da vida pelo o que havia feito no dia anterior. Por mais merecido que fosse, ela sabia muito bem que tinha sido estupidamente inconsequente no dia anterior. Ikki poderia ter se machucado de verdade, embora essa fosse a real intenção.

- Muito bem, vou te levar até lá. - Ela disse, engolindo todo o seu orgulho. - Mas sob uma condição.

- Prossiga.

- Calado. Não quero a sua opinião sobre como eu dirijo, sobre o que eu escuto, sobre o que eu faço... enfim, sobre nada. Fui clara?

- Perfeitamente.

- Ótimo. Vou me trocar e nós vamos.

Minu saiu rumo ao quarto com seus passos imponentes, deixando-o sozinho na sala. Ikki virou a cabeça, vendo sua silhueta se afastar aos poucos e concluiu que nunca a havia notado tão linda. O jeito como ela se irritava com ele era terrivelmente encantador, disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Passou os olhos novamente pelo apartamento, percebendo então sobre a mesa da arquiteta, um pequeno porta-retrato de cristal, perdido entre uma montanha de rolos de papel, lápis e esquadros. Lembrava-se muito bem daquela ocasião: Minu tinha acabado de se formar. O sorriso em sua face era o maior de todos que já tinha visto. Com o diploma na mão, ela parecia uma criança maravilhada que acabara de receber um brinquedo vindo das mãos de Papai Noel.

Num súbito de coragem, Ikki pegou a delicada peça de cristal e retirou cuidadosamente a foto de lá de dentro, colocando-a no bolso de sua calça logo em seguida. Não encontrando lugar melhor, abriu a última gaveta embutida na mesa e guardou o porta-retrato lá dentro, lembrando-se de escondê-lo atrás de uma pequena bagunça que ela mantinha ali.

- Pronto, vamos. - Ikki deu um pulo do sofá, se assustando com a voz de Minu que surgia de repente no aposento.

"_Ela por acaso virou ninja?" - _Pensou ele, se recompondo do susto. Erguendo uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança, ela arriscou:

- Algo errado?!

- Não, nada. É que...

- Tá, entendi. - ela o interrompeu, balançando entre os dedos as chaves do seu Jeep. - Vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ela então passou a frente, abrindo a porta com a mesma delicadeza de um elefante. Para sua surpresa, antes mesmo que pudesse sequer pôr os pés para fora, a imagem alta e ruiva de Touma surgiu bem diante de seus olhos, paralisando completamente o funcionamento de seu cérebro. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, que desapareceu imediatamente após perceber quem estava atrás dela.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? - A voz fulminante de Touma cortou o silêncio.

- Querido, eu posso explicar... não é nada disso que você está pensando... - Ele lentamente cruzou os braços. _Cruzar os braços não era bom_, pensou ela, já começando a ficar nervosa. _Nada bom. _- Ele só veio aqui pedir uma carona...

- Querido?! - Ikki então se manifestou: - Não me lembro de você me chamar assim quando estávamos juntos!

- Quieto! - ela então se voltou novamente para o namorado que já dava sinais de uma possível discussão. - Meu bem, eu juro que não tem nada demais acontecendo...

- Há quanto tempo _ele_ está aqui?

- Desde ontem.

- _Ele passou a noite aqui?_

- Não! - Minu apressou-se em responder. - Ele está aqui, no Japão, desde ontem. Aqui em casa, ele chegou agora a pouco...

- Ótimo. E pelo visto, eu nunca saberia disso mesmo.

- Olha só, amigo, eu detesto ser chato, mas o problema todo é: eu preciso chegar ao trabalho às oito. - Ikki tornou a interromper: - E você, no caso, está realmente me atrasando.

- Tudo bem, eu também estou atrasado. - Touma respondeu com um tom de voz que Minu nunca tinha ouvido. Era um misto de raiva e decepção que fez seus olhos se encherem d'água. - A propósito, feliz aniversário.

Ela observou, em silêncio, o ainda namorado se afastar pelo corredor. Suas mãos, trêmulas de nervoso, ainda seguravam o vão da porta. Aquilo teria sido mesmo o fim? Touma iria mesmo terminar com ela por causa daquilo?

- Sinto muito por tudo isso, _querida... _- a voz de Ikki a retirou de seus devaneios.

- Cale a boca! - Ela respondeu, voltando a si. - Você não sente porra nenhuma. A culpa disso tudo é sua.

- Ótimo, não sinto mesmo. Podemos ir agora?

* * *

Ainda faltavam dois minutos para às oito, quando Minu finalmente conseguiu estacionar o carro perto do grande edifício onde ela, até o dia anterior, trabalhava. Ela então olhou para o lado e viu que Ikki já estava sem cinto de segurança, quase alcançando a porta.

"_Ele não vai escapar tão rápido!"_

Sem tirar os olhos dele, Minu apertou a trava segurança do carro e disparou:

- Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha.

- Sim, eu já esperava por isso. - ele respondeu, virando-se para encará-la. - Mas poderíamos, ao menos, tomar um café antes?

- Ué, você não estava com pressa? - Sentindo uma pitada de ironia naquela voz, Ikki levou suas mãos geladas ao queixo de Minu e o acariciou delicadamente. Com um sorriso safado no rosto, ele respondeu:

- Nunca para você, _querida_.

- É, mas eu não estou a sua disposição. - ela rebateu, desvencilhando-se do carinho. - Vamos direto ao ponto. A questão é..

- Eu quero tomar café.

Por um segundo, Minu pode ouvir o próprio sangue entrando em ebulição em suas veias. Precisou respirar profundamente para não descarregar toda a sua raiva pulsante naquele homem outra vez. Retirou de dentro do seu porta-luvas um maço de cigarros ainda fechado e um isqueiro. De fato, iria precisar de uma boa dose de nicotina para se acalmar. Colocou os dois amigos no bolso de sua calça jeans e com um murro, que continha toda a sua frustração, destravou a segurança do carro. Ikki parecia não fazer a mínima questão de disfarçar o quanto estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. O sorriso que ele exibia abertamente a deixava ainda mais irritada.

No mais absoluto silêncio, os dois caminharam rumo a uma cafeteria próxima dali. De fato, era um lugar charmoso, ela notou ao chegar. A fachada era branca, sem muitos detalhes e ostentava um imenso letreiro em néon, que àquela hora do dia se encontrava apagado. As mesas, praticamente todas ocupadas, ficavam espalhadas em plena calçada dando ao lugar uma similaridade com os antigos cafés franceses.

Ikki então sentou-se à primeira mesa desocupada que viu. Um garçom, ao avistar a chegada de dois novos fregueses, se dirigiu à parte externa do estabelecimento e então cumprimentou-os:

- Bom dia, senhores. Já escolheram o que vão pedir?

- Um café normal para mim e um cappuccino sem espuma para senhorita, por favor.

- Já trago os dois em um instante, senhor.

- Como sabe o que eu vou pedir? - Minu perguntou, surpresa por ele ainda lembrar o tipo de café que ela tomava.

- Eu costumo ter boa memória. - ele respondeu, ajeitando-se sobre o seu casaco. - Afinal, não faz tanto tempo assim.

Novamente o silêncio voltou a se instalar entre os dois, sendo quebrado somente pelo garçom que entregou os pedidos, instantes depois. Minu acendeu um cigarro e percebeu que Ikki a olhava atentamente, como se estivesse estudando cada movimento que ela fazia.

- O que você está olhando? - ela perguntou, visivelmente incomodada.

- As volutas de fumaça.

- Você quer um? - ela perguntou, empurrando o maço de cigarros para ele.

- Não. Eu parei de fumar. - ele respondeu, levando a xícara de café aos lábios. - E então, o que você tem pra me dizer?

- Me deixe em paz.

- Só isso?

- Estou falando sério, Ikki - Minu invejava a tranquilidade que ele claramente exibia. De fato, ele não havia mudado: agia com a mesma indiferença de cinco anos atrás. Aquilo transtornava o seu juízo. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez, antes que a sua raiva explodisse de novo. Aspirou mais uma vez o seu cigarro e então continuou: - Problema seu, o que você veio fazer aqui. De verdade, não me interessa... mas me deixe em paz. Não vou deixar você estragar a minha vida dessa vez. - Ela então afundou o cigarro no cinzeiro que havia sobre a mesa e sacou do bolso de sua calça jeans, uma nota para pagar o café que sequer havia encostado. - Era só isso o que tinha pra dizer.

- Agora que você já acabou... - Ikki levantou-se de sua cadeira e com um movimento rápido, avançou em cheio sobre o braço fino da arquiteta. - ... É a minha vez de falar, não acha?

Ela então desvencilhou-se de sua ofensiva e sentou-se novamente, o encarando com um olhar fuzilador.

- Seja rápido. - ela disse.

- Preciso de você.

- Adeus, Ikki.

- Espere! - Ele então a segurou pelo braço mais uma vez, impedindo-a de sair. - Preciso que você volte a trabalhar na empresa.

- Qual parte do "Quero você longe de mim" você _ainda_ não entendeu?

- Minu, estou falando sério.

- E eu, por algum acaso, pareço estar brincando?

- Você quase me matou ontem.

- Quer mesmo falar sobre _dor_?!

- Bom, façamos um trato então...

- Não vou fazer nenhum trato com você. - ela o interrompeu, cruzando os braços.

- Quer me deixar falar, porra?!

- Nossa, você quase me convenceu desse jeito...

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu prometo te deixar em paz, como você tanto quer. - ele disse. - Não vou mais interferir nesse seu... _relacionamento_ com o ruivo. Vamos ser apenas colegas de trabalho.

- Isso não é um trato, é uma chantagem.

- Se você prefere chamar assim, que seja...

- Quer mesmo tanto assim que eu trabalhe com você?

- Quero.

- Muito bem, implore.

- O quê?

- E de joelhos.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- Você não quer que eu seja sua arquiteta? Então, implore.

- Aqui?

- Agora.

Ikki, ainda sentado em seu lugar, pode observar o largo e sarcástico sorriso que se formava na face de Minu. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara, ela sorria daquela forma e foi então que percebeu que o jogo tinha virado. Só agora sentia o peso de todas as suas provocações. Ela havia conseguido a sua revanche.

Aproximou-se lentamente de onde ela estava sentada e tentando convencer a si mesmo que aquilo era realmente necessário, Ikki ajoelhou-se diante das pernas que ainda o deixavam louco. Reunindo toda a coragem de uma vida toda, ele balbuciou com dificuldade:

- Minu - Ele sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva ao perceber os olhares das outras pessoas sobre ele. - Volte a trabalhar na empresa, por favor.

- "Eu imploro do fundo do meu coração..."

- Eu imploro do fundo do meu coração. - _Aquilo era ridículo. Simplesmente ridículo. _Sua língua estava praticamente coçando, tamanha a sua vontade de berrar um milhão de palavrões.

- Lamento. - ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira, com um olhar que era puro escárnio. - Mas minha resposta ainda é não.

Quando Ikki finalmente havia entendido que tinha sido feito de idiota, Minu já estava praticamente do outro lado da rua. Desprezando todos os comentários maldosos e sorrisinhos alheios, Ikki saiu correndo em direção ao lugar onde ela havia estacionado o carro e atravessou a rua sem sequer prestar atenção nos carros que transitavam por ali. Quando conseguiu alcançá-la, ela estava com a chave na ignição, já se preparando pra sair. Abriu a porta do carro com força, assustando a arquiteta, que só se deu conta da situação ao sentir que estava sendo puxada para fora do carro.

- Quer dizer então que agora você gosta de brincar com as pessoas, não é?

- Você está me machucando, seu vândalo.

- É mesmo? - Só então Minu enxergava a expressão furiosa em seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, a via tão de perto. - Bom, agora estamos iguais, não? Porque você também me machucou ontem!

- As pessoas estão olhando...

- Agora você se importa com as pessoas? - Ele berrava enquanto apertava com cada vez mais força o seu braço. - Não era você que queria uma cena? Pois aí, ela está!

- Não adianta. - Ela se esforçou ao máximo para que suas palavras não demonstrassem o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Pelo que conhecia de Ikki, sabia perfeitamente que o seu autocontrole já tinha ido pro espaço. - Você não vai conseguir me fazer voltar atrás.

- Quer apostar que eu consigo?! - Ele então largou o braço da arquiteta e buscou no próprio bolso do paletó, um celular. Começou a apertar desconexamente uma sequência de dígitos, torcendo consigo mesmo para que todo aquele teatro desse certo. - Vamos ver o que o seu namoradinho vai pensar de você quando eu contar tudo o que eu sei.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! - Daquela vez, ela não tinha conseguido controlar o pânico em sua voz. - Onde foi que você conseguiu o número dele?!

_Merda! Pensa rápido, pensa rápido, pensa rápido_.

- Roubei da agenda do Shun. – ele disse. Seu irmão, Shun. Shun fora a primeira pessoa que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça. Ele tinha o telefone de todo mundo, porque não teria o do ruivo, certo? Um segundo depois imaginou que talvez pudesse estar metendo seu irmão em problemas.

"_Dane-se!"_ – ele então continuou:

- Aposto que ele não sabe muita coisa sobre você... como por exemplo, o fato de que você sofreu um aborto há cinco anos e que por isso, provavelmente, seja estéril. - Ikki sentiu seu coração ser esmagado ao ver a expressão de dor naqueles olhos, mas não podia desistir agora. Iria terminar o que começara. - Acertei, não é? Ele não sabe. Acho que consigo te entender. Afinal, que homem ia querer uma mulher que não pode ter filhos? Ah, alô! Touma?

- Pare...- ela murmurou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. As lágrimas já rolavam sem parar. - Pare com isso, por favor.

Ele então afastou o celular do ouvido, fingindo-o desligar.

- "Se você for muito mais fraco do que o seu inimigo, deve saber a hora de empreender uma retirada"¹ - ele disse, deixando-a para trás. - Amanhã, às oito em ponto. Não se atrase.

* * *

Quando Minu finalmente chegou ao hall de entrada, suas pernas pareciam não mais existir. Suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas e sua cabeça latejava tamanha a dor que sentia. Parou por um momento, tentando reunir forças para continuar na sua trajetória rumo ao seu belo e confortável apartamento. Apanhou as chaves no bolso do seu jeans e então, voltou a caminhar, sentindo todo o seu peso se projetar para seus membros inferiores.

Ao dobrar a esquerda no final do corredor, ela simplesmente sentiu seu coração sair do lugar. Seu corpo, completamente debilitado pelo cansaço, daquela vez se paralisou ao avistar a imagem do lindo corpo de Touma, sentado em frente a porta de seu apartamento. Percebeu que o nó de sua gravata já alcançava o meio da camisa de seda rosa, o que indicava que ele já estava ali há um certo tempo. Estava esperando por ela, pois certamente queria fazer as pazes. Sim, era isso. _Ou não_. Talvez quisesse terminar tudo e aí sim, seu dia estaria realmente acabado. Cogitar aquela possibilidade fez sua dor de cabeça aumentar.

Minu simplesmente não conseguia mover seus pés. As palavras de Ikki ainda estavam impregnadas em seus ouvidos. E se Touma realmente pensasse daquela forma ? E se no final das contas, aquele maldito crápula estivesse certo? Ela estaria errada por esconder algo do qual ela queria se esquecer? Em meio aquele bombardeio de pensamentos, Minu sentiu de repente o olhar de seu namorado voltar-se para ela. Ele tinha um sorriso triste em sua face, um sorriso que definitivamente não combinava com suas feições de anjo. Aproximou-se devagarzinho, transmitindo uma vísivel insegurança. Ele então chegou para o lado e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse ali.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? - Minu perguntou, acariciando com ternura as mãos do namorado.

- Bom, já faz algum tempo - ele respondeu, deitando a cabeça carinhosamente no ombro dela. Aquilo era um bom sinal, ela pensou. Um ótimo sinal. - Na verdade, eu não consegui me concentrar direito no trabalho. Achei que talvez fosse melhor esclarecer as coisas de uma vez.

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te magoar, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. E acho que te devo desculpas pelo o que aconteceu. Eu não devia ter agido daquele jeito. - ele disse - Mas é que quando eu o vi, ali tão perto de você... eu não consegui me controlar. Sério, me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. De verdade.

- Minu, por favor, me prometa que não vai mais voltar a vê-lo.

- Eu não posso prometer isso a você. - Antes que Touma pudesse interompê-la, ela se apressou em continuar: - Ikki é irmão de um dos meus melhores amigos e faz parte do nosso grupo, eu querendo ou não. Além do mais...

- Além do mais o quê? - Ele a interrompeu, com o humor já visivelmente alterado.

- Ele é o novo contratado da empresa aonde eu trabalho.

- Ah, não. Ah, não _mesmo_. Isso também já é demais pra mim, Minu.

- Eu sei que isso é difícil pra você, mas...

- Não, não é difícil. É impossível. Não tem como eu aceitar uma situação dessas. De jeito nenhum. - ele disse - Eu tenho um amigo que tem uma firma de arquitetura. Você poderia...

- Não. - ela o interrompeu. - Definitivamente, não.

- E porque não?

- Porque eu simplesmente não gosto de receber esse tipo de ajuda.

- Você não vai desistir, não é? - Ele então enxergou uma expressão naquele rosto que respondia a sua pergunta. Não, ela não ia mesmo desistir. - Tudo bem,eu vou pra casa . Já vi que é perda de tempo tentar te convencer.

Quando Minu finalmente se deu conta, ele já estava de pé, se preparando para alcançar a saída do corredor.

- Touma... - Ela suspirou, já sentindo que a agonia dentro de seu peito, iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Ao ouvir seu nome, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos parou em meio ao seu caminho. Nunca o ouvira de forma tão melancólica. Sem pensar duas vezes, girou o corpo e voltou para o lado da namorada, que fazia um tremendo esforço para não chorar.

- Ei - ele disse, tocando delicadamente uma de suas bochechas - Não faça essa cara. Sabe que eu odeio quando você chora. - Ele então a envolveu em seus braços e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios. Minu não conseguiu se segurar por mais muito tempo. A bomba que ela carregava dentro de si, explodira, encharcando completamente a camisa de Touma com as suas lágrimas. - Boba. Falei pra você não chorar.

- Desculpe. - ela disse, enxugando o rosto. - É que eu tenho andado um pouco chorona ultimamente...

Aquilo era tão bom, ela pensou enquanto o abraçava ainda mais forte. Era impressionante como ele tinha aquele poder de acalmá-la. Como Eire podia implicar tanto com ele?_ São os hormônios, só podem ser os hormônios. _

- Então, trate de colocar um sorriso no rosto, Takahashi² - ele disse, afagando seus cabelos - Como posso te pedir em casamento com você nesse estado?

O coração de Minu que finalmente havia se acalmado um pouco, voltou a acelerar de novo quando ela ouviu aquelas palavras. Tinha plena certeza de que era _aquilo_ mesmo, mas resolveu perguntar por via das dúvidas.

- O q-quê?

- Eu imaginei essa cena em um lugar um pouco mais romântico do que o corredor do seu prédio, mas eu sinceramente gostaria que esse fosse o seu presente de aniversário. - ele disse, retirando alguma _coisa_ do bolso de sua calça. Era uma caixinha preta. _Ai meu Deus, era uma caixinha preta!_ Minu sentiu que seu coração já estava quase atingindo o estômago quando o viu encaixando a pequena jóia em seu anelar direito. - E então, o que me diz?

Um turbilhão de emoções a invadiu de repente, impedindo-a de emitir qualquer som. Os olhos azuis a sua frente já começavam a demonstrar impaciência diante a sua demora.

- Tem certeza mesmo do que está me pedindo? - ela falou, ainda encarando o anel em seu dedo. - Você sabe que a minha comida é uma droga.

- Tudo bem. - Touma soltou um sorriso aliviado - Acho que posso aprender a cozinhar.

- Já que você se compromete, então a minha resposta é definitivamente sim.

* * *

¹ Citação do livro "A arte da guerra" de Sun Tzu.

² Sobrenome que eu escolhi pra Minu, significa "Ponte Alta". De certo modo, achei que esse nome combinava com ela. De acordo com o Wikipédia é o terceiro sobrenome mais popular do Japão e existe uma cidade com esse nome, localizada na província de Okayama.

_Bom, mais um capítulo pra vocês :D_

_Espero realmente que gostem porque eu meio que sofri um pouquinho para escrevê-lo. Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora (^^") e obrigada a todos os corajosos que continuam acompanhando ! Realmente, fico muito agradecida a todos vocês ^^_

_Mil beijos. K_

_P.S: Acho que o próximo capítulo não demora muito a chegar ^^_


End file.
